


[Podfic] Maybe Home is Somewhere I'm Going (series)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Family, M/M, Marriage, Paparazzi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Road Trip of Justice, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of astolat's "Maybe Home is Somewhere I'm Going" and "Breaking News."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Maybe Home is Somewhere I'm Going (series)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Home Is Somewhere I'm Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756387) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[Download Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRW9JcGxDQ1FudDA/view?usp=sharing) of both stories (58.1 MB); Length: 2:06:40

 

**Maybe Home is Somewhere I'm Going**

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSzk1YzNMNFZpT0U/view?usp=sharing) (61 MB); Length: 1:06:43

      They were about fifty miles from Atlanta when Sam stirred and yawned awake in the passenger seat. “Morning,” Steve said: the sun had come up, but the two-lane road was still pretty empty, a little morning mist hanging low over the asphalt and in the trees.

 

**Breaking News**

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpN1l5TXRobjhHU1U/view?usp=sharing) (54.8 MB); Length: 59:57

      “I’ve sent you keys,” Tony said. “I’ve emailed, I’ve texted, I’ve called. _Pepper_ called. There is an entire floor of Stark Tower waiting for you to move in. And instead here you are living in a two-bedroom shack out in the open with your — extremely hot, by the way, nice job there — boyfriend. The paparazzi are going to _eat you alive_ , Rogers.”

 


End file.
